ATTK & DEF: 2 Halves of a Whole
by Lilly.Wulf
Summary: There's a reason why Sans is so 'weak'. He is only one half of a whole, and his other half had gone a long time ago. An 'accident' made his STATS lopsided, and Papyrus thinks he knows everything. Sans searches for answers, and Undyne is pissed. Look out, Papyrus, you crossed a line. This is Underfell, with a bit of Gaster Blaster. Oh, and the Papyrus stuff is just some extra drama.
1. Prologue

A single figure stood in a lab. The dim lights made it hard to see him clearly, but one could easily make out his glowing eyes. The dark, nearly black, crimson color that they were was shaped uniquely, like some strange glitch. One of the few doors to the room creaked open, and a new, smaller figure joined him, his pink 'pupils' darting around like anything may pop out of anywhere and end him. The new arrival looked at the one who had already been there.

"sir? where is she?" His voice was deep for someone of his stature, and he seemed reluctant to have spoken in the first place, but he had to know.

" **You mean 9-K?"** The taller figure elaborated. His hands flew across papers, neatly writing out calculations and notes as he spoke in disinterest.

"y-yes sir." He was really regretting asking the taller one now. Any second, he could decide that it would be a good idea for a new test. ...but that didn't stop him from worrying about her, despite his efforts to hide it.

" **She was causing problems. Messing with what she shouldn't have. I had to dispose of her."**

The shorter of the two nearly stopped breathing as he began to feel numb. "d- _dispose of her?_ "

" **Yes. Did you not hear me clearly?"**

"…" He didn't trust his voice. She was gone. No, wait. No, no, no no no. He was just playing his twisted mind games again. She was too valuable to 'dispose of.'

" **You will rest for today."**

"w-what?" ...that was sudden.

" **Your attachment to 9-K will weaken your judgement too much to be of any use today. I expect you to be able to assist me tomorrow, 1-S."**

"y-yes sir. thank you." Did this mean- no. He was keeping up his mind games. There was no way...

" **Just go."**

Another creak of the door, and it closed behind '1-S' as he left.

 _'...she isn't gone.'_ Despite his conviction, dread filled him. He knew she wasn't dead. He could feel it in his SOUL. ...yet, at the same time, he could feel that she really was gone. He couldn't feel her presence whatsoever.

At that, his eyes darkened to a rose red, and his limbs shook. He walked towards his quarters with barely held calm, when the one known as '2-P' bounded up to him.

" _BROTHER! DO YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH ME?"_ The small one's fuchsia eyes gleamed in excitement.

1-S was not in the mood. He just wanted to be alone as soon as possible to deal with the fact that _she_ was _gone_. She was gone forever. _He couldn't feel her SOUL anywhere._ He shoved 2-P aside and made to continue on his way to his living accommodations. _'not now of all times, dammit.'_

" _BROTHER, YOU FINALLY HAVE TIME! PLEASE PLAY WIH ME!"_

"not now. i need some time." _'just go away.'_

" _BUT YOU HAVE IT RIGHT NOW. I HEARD HIM SAY YOU HAVE TODAY OFF."_

"not. now." _'i swear if he doesn't shut up...'_ 1-S's patience was wearing thin. Very thin.

2-P grabbed his hand. _"BUT-"_

1-S snapped. He grabbed the object nearest to him - a puzzle cube - and threw it at 2-P, as he yelled, _**"not now!"**_

Then, what he just did sunk in, as he stiffened and froze. His 'eyes' widened drastically and he took in the crack now adorning 2-P's skull, going over his left 'eye'. His once bright 'eyes' were now a scarlet red as he glared at his brother with pure venom.

"i-i…i didn't…" _'th-i swear-...l-little-'_

" _I HATE YOU."_

 _'...what did i just do...'_

Then a voice echoed through the room, but the two in it gave no evidence of it truly existing.

 **" D _o_** _n_ _'_ t **f o _r_** _g_ _e_ t. _**Find the truth.**_ ** _"_**

* * *

 **Yes, yes, I know. I've already got two stories going on, and a third one that needs more depth, but I can't help it! I know, Zongakure is on a hiatus because of me not thinking it through, and Kitsune can be like Phoenixes is gonna be a LLLLOOOONNNNGGGG story due to how I gotta follow the show. Yes, the poll is over, and I got 24 votes in all.**

 **In first place, there's 'following the Omniverse timeline' with 12 votes. 11 were for adding in other Naruto characters and, most likely, messing with the regular Omniverse timeline, and the last vote was for an idea of their own, but I never got a PM. Thank you, all who voted!**

 **This story is actually more thought out than KcblP, but I would hope so, since now I just have to follow Omniverse's storyline with a small Naruto twist. But hey, I actually thought a story through a bit before typing it! Not that I didn't do that for my other stories, but the storyline I came up with was more of a "it's gonna start like this, and end like this", with no actual plot.**

 **And finally, if I ever end up not really going with any of my stories, you can adopt any of my ideas. Just PM me, and I'll tell you the basic idea behind this tale. Because, honestly, it's very hard to write something without giving everything away in the very first chapter. (Believe me, the rough draft had pretty much everything explained prematurely.)**

 **Have a nice day! ~Wulfie**


	2. Falling in and a small briefing

**Oh, before you read this new** **chapter, I changed the prologue a bit. Not much, its just a few sentences at the end of the chapter, but you would probably want to read them.**

 **ATTK & DEF: 2 Halves of a Whole chapter 2 - Falling in**

Naruto was walking around the forest. Alone. Who in their right mind would let a 10 year old boy loose in the forest all alone? Apparently the ones who chased him there in the first place, but that'll come later.

The specific woods that Naruto is currently in were the woods behind the Hokage Monument. The Monument was the giant carved faces on the cliff side of a mountain. Somehow, said mountain was apparently not high enough in altitude to receive snow.

The mountain itself wasn't named, at least, according to they boy's extensive knowledge, and I mean _extensive_. Due to how his life was like, Naruto had to learn as quickly as possible, and alone. Well, not completely alone. With a bit of help - actually, more than just a bit - Naruto now had enough knowledge in his memory to challenge that of the Third Hokage.

Naruto knew most, if not the entire history of the Elemental Nations, from the time of the Bijū to the most recent Kyuubi attack. He knew how to best pick out ones strengths and weaknesses, and how to best use the environment to his advantage. His chakra control rivaled that of Tsunade of the three Legendary Sannin, but his actual amount of jutsu was very limited. However, thanks to his out-of-the-box thinking, his few jutsu were all he needed.

Naruto suddenly stopped in front of a tree root. Had he continued, he would've tripped over it. Looking past it, he saw the opening of a massive pit. Something made him want to go down there, but rational thought kept him from launching his body into the abyss. If he jumped down, judging by how he couldn't really see the bottom, he would die on impact.

" _ **No you won't. Quickly, jump down before your chance ends. Down there is a whole other world - literally - where you can find companionship."**_

Naruto didn't even blink when the gentle, feminine voice spoke in his head. She was the one who helped him learn, and they had adopted each other as family. It could be either as siblings or as mother and son, but they were always there for each other.

' _What do you mean?'_

" _ **I once fell down there. My previous container and I were on good terms, and she allowed me to be free at times. When I fell, this hole closed behind me, a rip repairing itself. I believe it opens every 10 years, but thankfully nobody found it last time it opened."**_

' _So, this is a rip to another world?'_

" _ **Not quite. It's more of a portal. Here, there really is a pit, but not nearly as deep as the pit this is opening to. It's like a link between worlds, usually setting off naturally, but it can be set off early if somebody falls into the other pit. The natural opening time was when you were five."**_

' _But, what is this other world?'_

" _ **It's a world where chakra doesn't exist, but something very similar does. Magic. While, in this world, you form hand-seals and mold your energy to be nearly anything, in the other world, one has a very specific type of magic. There are tons of types, but I'll tell you as you encounter them. There are two races. The humans, who can't really use magic, and the monsters. The monsters were driven underground when they went to war with the humans, and are currently sealed in by a barrier. Humans can fall in, but monsters can't climb out due to it."**_

' _Why do you want me to go?'_

Naruto was met with silence before his mother/sister answered. _**"I…when I fell in, I was captured. The one who captured me? A monster among monsters. No, not even that. He was just about heartless, to the point of being nothing better than some kind of creature, but that didn't affect his intellect. He…he had no boundaries. I wouldn't think he would, though. In this other world, your hope literally shows through your eyes. Pink and purply eyes show you're still fairly innocent, and have plenty of hope. Light red, you feel a small bit hopeless, but not horribly so. Dark red, like blood, you feel like you're just about drained of hope.**_

"… _**eyes were unique. He was the first, and thankfully only monster to have those eyes. They were so hopeless, the colored part of his eye was literally broken, scattered a bit like some demented glitch. He was so hopeless…he was insane. But he masked it well enough."**_

The voice took a shaky breathe, and continued. _**"Since magic and chakra are so alike, the Monster managed to suppress it. He didn't take it away, I could still use my chakra, but I couldn't summon enough to escape.**_

" _ **You know what I said about him having no boundaries? …that included taking his sons into his tests. He was fascinated by the sheer amount of power I had. Of course, being what I am, I would be worried if I only had twice the amount of chakra two kages combined had. The Monster…he linked me with his son. Before, I could stand up to threats pretty easily. My power, high amount of pain and injury tolerance, and thick coat of skin and fur made me well-balanced and simple to protect myself. In the other world, it's all measured in HP, ATTK, and DEF, or Health, Attack, and Defense. Due to the way the monster's son and I are connected, along with what happened the last time we were completely linked, we're both off balance."**_

'… _how so?'_

She replied, _**"I don't know about my other half, but the accident happened just before the monster decided I was too much trouble to keep. His son had passed out, so he took me to the pit, where the portal had just re-opened, due to a human falling in. What he did…wasn't expected. Instead of doing some magic thing and launching me out with no sweat, he apparently figured it would be better to…uhm…throw me. With his bare hands."**_

Naruto blinked. _'…throw you? After all that…and of all the stuff he could have done instead…he just…'_ He snickered, finished the thought aloud, "He- heh heh, he just plain tossed you out?!" and proceeded to collapse laughing. This whole time, due to the monstrosities that She implied, he had imagined this monster to be a cold sonova b*****, and now, he was imagining a scary as hell being just trying to lob Her like a human-sized baseball…and failing several times. Maybe it was the mental image, maybe it was the tension that surrounded the subject, but nevertheless he went down, and brought Her down with him.

She tried talking through her laughter, but…: _**"I- haha - I remember him- *snicker* having these hands that could float around. He- aheh- would use them to quickly get things he needed. Y-yet, despite having tho-hoho-se, he didn't u-use them at first. *a calming breathe* W- I was so confused, cause he- he couldn't even get me halfway to the portal. A-and I asked why he was throwing me, w-where was he trying to throw me, and- and wha-haha- why he didn't just use his floaty hands. He- he just stared at me with this**_ _ **look**_ _ **and-"**_ She cracked up a bit. _ **"He just- just stood there, holding me for a moment, face palmed, -HAHAHA- a-and just plain dropped me, picked me up with his floaty hands, and t-tossed me through with those. Th-the la-hast thing I saw of him was his face, looking like he was completely done with life!"**_ At that, She collapsed laughing hysterically, accompanied in the real world by a young boy at the edge of a pit.

Skip maybe 5 to 30 minutes later. They didn't really keep track of time, so how would they know? The two had mostly calmed down, but a small chuckle would work their way out or a snicker would rear its head occasionally. _**"So, Naruto. Do you want to go down there?"**_

'… _what says that the bad monster is gone, and won't hurt us?'_

" _ **I can't be sure, but, well, I have a feeling he's gone."**_

'… _I'll go. I bet it'd be better than this place.'_ A mental click of the tongue. _'These people can be so rude.'_

"… _ **you call food being thrown at you 'rude'?"**_

' _Hey, usually they don't pay attention and just throw what's near, so it's fresh food, but if they're gonna give me food, at least just hand it over.'_

" _ **I knew there was a reason why I like your thinking."**_

Naruto then stood up, walked to the edge of the pit, and prepared to jump.

"Naruto!"

He stopped, and looked behind him. There, just about ten feet away, was the Third Hokage. He was looking at Naruto with wide eyes. "What are you thinking? I saw how deep that pit looks! You'll get hurt!"

Naruto shrugged, and signed to him. Hey, I'm listening to my head, and I am pretty sure I won't be injured.

"What do you mean by that?"

The blonde smirked, signing I know somebody with experience, before twirling around and diving in.

"NARUTO!"

When the Third got to the edge not even half a second earlier, he could see a dirt bottom not very deep down, and Naruto was nowhere in sight.

 **So…I managed around 1,500 words. …how the heck do people manage 6,000!?**

 **Also, do you like how I added in Naruto knowing sign language? Why do you think he uses it, despite not being mute? Sure, it's selective mutism as I believe it's called, but why do you think he is selectively mute?**

 **I'm pretty sure you loyal Undertale/Naruto fans know who She and the Monster are, but remember that Naruto likely wouldn't know Her name, and due to Her experiences with the Monster, She wouldn't really want to speak his name. It's kinda like the whole 'demon who comes when it's name is called' deal in cannon Undertale, except its more of a psychological demon.**

 **If you don't know who they are, more fun for me, and more wondering for you! XD Oh, and in this story, there's more to the Monster than you think. :) BE CURIOUS**

 **Finally, please review and tell me how I'm doing so far. Too many details at once? Are you still confused? Did I make any spelling mistakes? Words that weren't used correctly? Please, don't hold back! ~Wulfie**


	3. The link retold, and a revelation

ATTK & DEF: 2 Halves of a Whole chapter 2 - The link retold, and a revelation

Papyrus snapped his eye sockets open, and was met with the sight of his burgundy bedroom ceiling. Blinking a few times, his glowing red pupils cleared, along with his vision, and he sat up, looking around.

Unlike the clattered mess that his dream/memory/whatever it really was took place in, his room had very few items, them being the bare necessities. He had a large bed, a simple gloss black bed frame, a matching bedside table, more gloss black-painted wooden drawers, a closet with matte black sliding doors rimmed with red, a simple lamp, and a desk with plenty of room on it, also colored black, but with golden rims. His walls were a deep burgundy to match the ceiling, and his door was painted the same way his closet doors were, with a gold-painted doorknob, complete with a lock for privacy.

He shook his head. Usually, any dreams he received were gone from his memory within half an hour, but every detail of this one was still fresh in his memory, as if he were actually watching it all, simply unnoticed by his and his brother's younger selves. It was definitely more than a memory, though, since Papyrus had never known what had happened before he had seen his brother that day.

However, there was the question, who were the two talking about? In all his time in _there_ , Papyrus didn't remember seeing any females that Sans would have been so attached to. A flash of orange danced in his minds eye, and faded just as quickly. Papyrus frowned, and grabbed at what little remained of the image. He couldn't recall anything else, wether it was from clothing or fur.

Shaking it off, he got out of bed, dressed in his spiky clothes, and left the room, going downstairs to prepare himself some breakfast. Glancing up at the door to Sans' room, he frowned ever so slightly more than he usually does. Just the day before, he had Sans train with him, teaching him to fight a bit better so he wouldn't be weak and, unknown to the shorter, trying to bring up his STATS. Sans ended up nearly dead on his feet from exhaustion, and none of his STATS changed whatsoever. …something told Papyrus that, if he were to bring up that fact, Sans wouldn't be surprised at all.

And he was going to do so to find out _why_. Why was Sans so weak? Why did his HP refuse to rise, and the same for his ATTK and DEF? He taught how to block, and how to hit harder. Why were his STATS unaffected? He filed those questions, readying them to be asked later. For now, he had to make breakfast.

 **(Small time-skip for plot reasons)**

Papyrus heard the bed creak through the ceiling as Sans got up from his restless sleep. Frowning, he recalled all the times he heard the bed creak while cooking, as if Sans had been near-thrashing in his sleep. Sans walked in, fully decked in his usual red sweater, black hoodie with brown fur-lined hood and sleeve cuffs, his black shorts with gold racing stripes, topped with his red, white-toed shoes. Seeing the frown on Papyrus' face, he immediately stiffened, thinking he did something wrong. Curse his slight anxiety problem.

Papyrus' frown deepened as he noticed this, and he spoke. "SANS. SIT AND EAT, I HAVE THINGS I WISH TO SPEAK ABOUT WITH YOU."

That didn't help things at all. If anything, it brought Sans' anxiety up a notch. Papyrus was one of the most powerful monsters in the whole Underground, whereas he was just about the weakest. Despite all the fights he had walked out of, his STATS remained unchanging. _He_ hadn't been happy when he found out. For some odd reason, Sans didn't feel a shiver up his spine like all the other times Papyrus had been cross with him.

He sat down across the table from Papyrus, and went to take his first bite.

"WHY WON'T YOUR STATS CHANGE?"

Sans paused, unprepared for the unfamiliar type of question. After a moment, he decided to tell Papyrus. He took a breath. "well, i-it has to do with an accident from a long time ago." He looked at his brother with heavy meaning swimming in his eye sockets. "when we were…"

Papyrus caught on to the unmentioned area, his eye sockets widening, and he he spoke, it was quieter at the reminder of what they considered a hell in hell. "C-continue."

"i…he linked me with a demon."

"…what." The taller skeleton blinked, questions flying around in his skull. "W-How Did- Why- _A Demon_?! They Exist?!"

"yeah, confusing. yes, they really exist, and i still dunno _how_ he linked me it them, but he did. lemme clear stuff up a bit." Sans rested his head on his palm, eye sockets now half-lidded. "you already know of the whole 'multiverse' thing. it's basically that. there's a hole to the surface, the same hole that monsters were driven underground through, and it leads to the ruins. turns out, that very same hole exists in a whole other dimension, where things are completely different except for how there are also humans, animals, plants, all that. it's just that everything is in different places. the holes, however, somehow managed to end up close enough to the same spot to link worlds." Sans began to relax. The Papyrus he was talking to wasn't the one everybody feared.

Unknown to either skeleton, Papyrus was leaning forward bit by bit, his eye sockets filled with wonder and his crimson eyes lightening. …much like so long ago, when the two were close, and Sans would tell him stories.

"in the other world, humans have something like magic. they call it 'chakra', and every living thing has it, even the plants. the energy could do many things, such as summon lightning, and make water form into a devastating dragon. in that world, there are also nine demons. they aren't really demons that came from hell, but actually huge beings made purely of this chakra, so much of it that they developed their own consciousnesses."

"Sans, What Does This Have To Do With Anything?"

"i'm getting to that. humans there made ways to seal the demons into others. one of them, the ninth one, or better known as the Nine Tailed Fox, was on good terms with her host. as such, she was allowed to walk in the real world, but nobody knew she was actually a massive fox. one day, she came across a pit.

"the pit i told you about isn't linked all the time. the link naturally opens every ten years, and she had come across it on the day it opened. the powerful and feared nine tailed fox tripped and fell into the underground in her human form. after that… _he_ found her, bound her chakra, and brought her to the l-lab.

"he found out how to link us, and did so. as i said, i don't know how he did so, or even remember. it was like one day i was normal, the next i was tied to a near-immortal being by the very magic, and more. _he_ made sure we practiced our link, until one day she, apparently, frustrated or even angered him enough to get rid of her."

Sans reached for the edge of his sweater, moving aside the sides of his jacket. "unfortunately for him, he didn't know something went wrong the last time we had used our link." He lifted it up, revealing his rib cage, but that wasn't what now grasped Papyrus' attention. Sans' white soul did, and it was twice the size a normal monster's soul was. At least it would've been…

"something went very, very wrong, and not all of it was accidental." Had it not been the fact that the entire right half was gone.

 **And another chapter done. I like the fact that I'm cranking out chapters faster, but am I revealing too much storyline details? I think I'm going a bit fast-paced, but at the same time, I'm pretty content. What do you think? (Edit: I made some changes that were brought up by a reviewer currently called Celeste-Ominous. Thanks for your advise!)**

 **Please review, and have a nice day! ~Wulfie**


	4. Bits, Intros, and Flowey

***throws chair* HOW DO YOU MAKE A CHARACTER SOUND LIKE AN A**HOLE?! *tackles uf!Papyrus* YOU DON'T SOUND MEAN ENOUGH!**

" **WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T SOUND MEAN ENOUGH?! I AM PERFECTLY CRUEL!"**

 **NO YOU'RE NOT!**

" **YES I AM YOU INSUFFERABLE HUMAN!"**

 **THAT STILL DOESN'T SOUND CRUEL!**

" **IF YOU WANT CRUEL, GET YOUR LAZY FAT A** OFFA ME SO I CAN SHOVE SOME CRUELTY STRAIGHT DOWN YOUR DAM THROAT!"**

 ***smiles sweetly* Better~**

 ***Papyrus' eye twitches* What The Fu-**

 **[INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE]**

 **Sorry for the late update, but honestly, even though I can sound plenty mean without trying at times, I just can't really get Papyrus to sound how I want him to. The next chap will be up anywhere from within the next week, to sometime the next month, since I kinda gotta re-vamp all the Undertale monsters to become Underfell. Well, all but the Boss Monsters, cause those were the only designs I could find on the internet.**

 **Seriously, Underfell is one of the biggest Undertale AU's, and NOBODY made designs for the more minor monsters?! If you have a design in mind, PLEASE HALP MEH. Either DM it to me on Instagram (link in bio), or maybe send me a link to a page if you uploaded it onto some other social media, cuz next chapter, other monsters are coming into play and I haven't even begun with making Froggit.**

 **Enough with all that, onto the story. I give you:**

 **A &D: 2HW ch. 3 - **Bits, intros, and Flowey

"… _why? After everything everything I did…why would you do this for me?"_

 _Hands signed._ _Why not? I can stop most of your mistakes. I can change what happened here._

" _Nobody will r-remember a single thing, 'cept for Sans. He always does. Every S-Sans does…a-all except for the swapped universe."_

 _Not this time. Nobody will remember a thing. Not even me._

" _But if you don't remember, how will you…?"_

 _Well, I won't forget everything, but I'll only remember these last ten minutes._

" _And you're sure I won't remember either?"_

 _Not a thing._

"… _good. I don't think I would be able to handle all this if I do remember. If anything, I would probably go insane…again."_

Five minutes after their conversation, Sans knew his time with worried-and-not-hateful Papyrus was over. The taller skeleton had stiffened a bit, before looking at him and telling him that he would see Sans later. Sans reciprocated the statement with a wave and a true grin, before he directed his gaze to his food, pointedly avoiding his younger brother's eyes.

Although he couldn't see, Sans knew that Papyrus' eyes were darkening from a lighter red to a more bloody red, he straightened his posture, and his usual grimace, which had stuck on after years of doing so in slight pain, hardened into a heartfelt one upon viewing the shorter of the two.

"…I AM GUESSING THAT HE SIMPLY COOKED TODAY? WHAT ELSE HAPPENED?"

Sans nodded, finishing his meal and still not looking at the pointier-clothed skeleton. "yeah, boss. we just ate and discussed a bit about my stats."

"HMPH. FIGURES…YOU'RE SO USELESS. YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE ABLE TO BRING UP YOUR STATS IF YOUR SOUL DEPENDED ON IT."

Sans didn't respond, and instead washed his plate and went to his sentry station. No matter what, a part of his brother would always hate him.

It was Sans' fault Papyrus was like this in the first place.

Frisk opened their eyes, blinking at the deja-vu view of a gaping hole to the surface, with walls that looked way too steep and smooth to scale. Sitting up and facing the hallway out of the cave, they tried to think to what happened before the RESET, but all that came up in their memory was the last ten minutes of it. The events that lead up to that were a completer blank, so they didn't know how to find the other being that they had RESET for.

The knowledge of what they had to do filled them with DETERMI- a flash of gold caught Frisk's eye, and their focus whipped back to the pit. The top looked like there was a hole showing that of a night sky instead of the bright one that greeted their vision not five minutes ago. The rift was closing, and a second later, there was no evidence the rip was there in the first place.

They focused on something else. The figure of a - screaming - body plummeting down…right to where they were.

Eyes widening, they scrambled to get up, before dashing away from the torn and defiled, yet still soft, bed of wilting, golden flowers. They made it off and spun back around just in time to see the figure plop face-down onto the plants and upturned dirt, with their scream still going, muffled. Frisk blinked, and slowly walked over to the figure, who had short, golden hair that stuck in all directions, a white shirt with a scarlet swirl lined in cherry-red in the back, and some 3/4 beige pants.

After waiting for the boy to stop screaming - at least, they thought the person was a boy, judging from the scream and short hair - they had enough after he had been screaming for a minute straight and had stopped for a second, only to continue to scream.

Sighing, they thought over what to do for a moment…before kicking the person in the ribcage.

The person - they really needed to learn the person's name, calling them 'the person' was getting annoying - flinched, promptly screamed once more, and quickly rolled over and got up.

Now that they could see the person's face, they knew they were a boy. He had a small, perked nose, a slightly thin face, azure eyes that sparkled with intelligence, and lemon-colored locks of hair. His face looked like one that would usually seem cute and innocent, but his expression, along with his eyebrows, made him look stern, a look that would evolve into a very commanding one over time. Add in his three whisker marks on each cheek, and he looked like a very clever and dangerous predator.

The front of his shirt had a stylized, cherry-red flame on it, and his pants were a bit worn, but they were far from rags. Had they been such, the boy would look more like a feral child.

They blinked, not knowing if he would be able to understand them, and signed. Hey.

He blinked, his angered face from being kicked softening before signing back. Why did you kick me?

They looked at him in deadpan. Because you wouldn't stop screaming. If I didn't kick you, how long would it have taken for you to realize you weren't falling anymore?

The boy blushed, and chuckled in embarrassment, murmuring, "Whoops."

They blinked. You're not mute, yet you learned sign language?

Selective.

Nodding, they accepted the response, and confusion overcame their thoughts. As little as Frisk knew of the last reset, they were pretty sure this boy was there. In fact, they didn't think he was ever there for any of the timelines.

One thing was for sure, they had to find out his motives. Frisk was sure there was more to this kid than what met the eye.

First thing's first…WHAT WAS HIS NAME?!

Seeing their twitching eye, Naruto was sure something was just about eating them alive on the inside. Something that would possibly amuse him very much. He decided to not let them know of how he was on the verge of giving a s***-eating smile. Are you ok?

He saw them take a breath to calm down. It didn't work very well. Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanna ask you something.

Sure, ask away.

What's your name?

Naruto blinked, and the urge to crack up intensified. Was that what was making them look nearly insane? He ignored Her, since this entire thing had her collapsing with laughter. _'Please, calm down. You're making it hard for me to keep a straight face."_

" _ **I- *gasp* I'm sorry-heheeee. They jus' look so f***ing pissed and annoyed at themselves and- *snort* and it's jus' 'cause they dunno your name-"**_ She couldn't continue, and ended up giggling in hysterical laughter.

Naruto composed himself as well as he could, before finally answering the person. I am Naruto Uzumaki. Who are you?

I am Frisk.

No last name?

Yeah. Just Frisk. Come on.

Why?

We don't exactly have any food, do we?

The jinchūriki blinked, before sighing and nodding in agreement. He hadn't exactly packed any food before being run out of the village, and even if he had, his pack only had enough room for around 6 or 7 instant ramen cups. If he had those cups, they didn't have any way to get hot water to cook it with. Where do we go?

This way. Frisk signed, before walking over and down a 'hall' leading from the cavern room and to an old and decrepit doorway.

The two kids walked through, and came to another, bigger room with a lit-up spot in the middle, where a single, torn and golden-petaled flower stood. It faced them, and Naruto was shocked to see that it had a literal face. _**"This isn't the weirdest. Down here, you'll see humanoid animals, dinosaurs that speak, intelligent frogs, even ghosts."**_ She told him. Naruto mentally sighed. This place was so diverse, he wondered how they survived so long. Could they only die by getting killed, or were they able to have inter-species relationships? Were they only trapped for a few years, or has it been centuries since the barrier had locked the monsters in?

The flower gazed at them with fearful eyes, shaking and shifting his focus between the two humans every second. "Wh-who are you? Are you humans?"

Without realizing, the two nodded at the same time. The flower's eyes widened in horror. "Y-you've gotta get out of here! Down here, it's kill or be killed! If _she_ sees you, she'll kill you!"

While Frisk got a vague sense of understanding, Naruto was full out confused. Who's "she"?

The flower blinked. "O-oh. You sign. Thank goodness I know sign. S-she is the caretaker of the ruins. Her name is Toriel. She's a goat monster. She's tall, and even though female goats don't usually have horns, she does. Small ones. But that doesn't make her any less dangerous. S-she's insane, and I mean it. Not completely off her rocker, but she's got that glint. Tories can control herself, but she chooses not to. Now go! Go before she comes for her rounds!"

The two kids glanced at each other, and Frisk signed on both of their behalves. No. The sides are too steep to climb, anyways. We couldn't get out even if we wanted to. What's your name?

The flower sighed. Even though that question seemed random, it was only a matter of time before the kids wanted to know his name. "I-I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower."

Not very original. Naruto commented, and Frisk elbowed him in the gut.

Be nice. Names are names.

I know that. It's just so unoriginal.

Says the one named after a ramen ingredient.

Hey! One, that's sadly true, and two, it also means whirlpool! Unpredictable, and dangerous!

 **(HERE I AM, LOOKING AT THE WORD COUNT, AND I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT FOUR PAGES ON, WELL, PAGES, IS ONLY 1,600 DAM WORDS. *ahem* continue. :D)**

"Ahem." Two heads swiveled to look at Flowey. "As funny as it is to see you arguing about names, THE INSANE RUINS CARETAKER IS SUPPOSED TO BE COMING THIS WAY NOW!" After his shout, Flowey covered his mouth with the two leaves he had acting as 'hands'. He began to mumble. "Oooohhhh no. Oh go(o)d(ness), oh go(o)d(ness), oh go(o)d(ness), pooh we're gonna die. I killed us all. She's coming. She'll kill us."

As Flowey had his breakdown, the two kids decided to take him with them. Frisk crouched in front of the flower, snapping their fingers to get his attention. We're not gonna die. Wanna come with us out of here?

Flowey took a few deep breaths, before answering. "S-sure. Uh…just let me…"

The golden flower then began uprooting himself, his 'roots' being more of a single, long stem. He wrapped it around Frisk's arm, and positioned himself so that his stem was loosely wound around their right arm, with his head positioned next to theirs of their right shoulder.

Naruto tilted his head. Why's you agree so easily.

"Right, and have you two get yourselves killed? At least I can look around for danger while you two are all buddy buddy with everyone." Flowey scoffed. Despite how jumpy he was, the flower didn't feel in danger around these two. As such, the snark. He took a slightly shaky breathe.

"Ok. Lets go as you walk us to our deaths."

We'll be fine.

"I don't believe you. It doesn't help that I can't see your eyes. If it weren't for the fact that you can sign, I would've thought you were blind."

 **Chapter over. If it seems that Flowey agreed to come too easily, I didn't know how to actually get him to agree, so I just had him have small resistance to two small human children with adorable faces. :3 (DON'T TRY TO ARGUE NARUTO IS FRIGGIN ADORABLE AND I BET FRISK IS TOO)**

 **Again, sorry for not updating, but I'm a procrastinator, and love reading more than I do writing. Sorry XD.**

 **Please review, tell me what you think, a pet peeve that you may want me to fix, etc.! I'm thinking of changing how Frisk and Naruto's sign languages are, if only to differentiate the two easier. Have a nice day! ~Wulfie**


	5. The Ruins, Toriel, & an incoming 'chat'

**Naruto signing** _Frisk signing_ "Naruto speaking" "Normal dialogue"

 **Just to clarify, the reason why Naruto's dialogue is underlined is because he's selectively mute. When he speaks, his voice is scratchy due to him not using it much.**

 **I'm sorry for not updating for a month, but yeah. I procrastinate. A lot. Too much. Sorry :P**

A&D: 2HW ch 4 - The ruins, Toriel, and an incoming 'chat'

For a system of caverns, the ground was very smooth. From what Flowey said about Toriel and her 'rounds', they and Naruto guessed that the path was worn down from her many treks through.

The walls and ceiling, however, were rough, being covered with many sharp edges. The roof of the caverns was a mass of sharpened stalactites, and the halls were chipped, littered with scratch marks.

Luckily, the three had left the area before Toriel came by for her rounds. When they went through the first door, they had immediately heard footsteps, and had gone to hide, jumping underneath the stairs of the cavern room they had just entered.

They saw furred feet walk past, and when the passing figure of the caretaker left their vision, the trio rushed up the stairs and into the next room. (Naruto saw Frisk run their hand through a spot of light that looked like some massive firefly on their way out, but brushed it off as them trying to see if it were real.)

Flowey had been in these ruins for a long time, and thus knew the answers to most, if not all the puzzles. The pressure pads and the switches were easy enough, but the dummy made them all uncomfortable. (Flowey told the two kids about how the dummy apparently had some kind of cousin) Deciding not to take chances, the three all trained their eyes on the dummy as they backed out into the next room. They all looked down the hall, and realized a moment later that they all had taken their eyes off of the creepy dummy. When they looked back, the dummy was gone.

 _Where did it-_

"Don't ask. The Underground may be dangerous, but it's also ridiculous."

 **How so?**

Flowey looked at Naruto in deadpan. "Have you ever, and I mean _ever_ , seen a talking flower with a stem as a body and leaves for hands?" He waved said leaves at him to emphasize. Hey, just because he was also trapped underground, didn't mean that he was unaware of how the surface was like.

… **Point.**

They went through the next room, which had a sort of 'path' that had unnecessary turns. "This path has a reason. It has to do with the next puzzle." The two humans nodded.

Going into the hall from that room, they encountered their first actual monster. A froggit, according to Flowey. It was frog-like, as suspected when somebody heard it's species. 'Cause apparently, monsters sucked at naming things at times.

("Actually, ASGORE sucks at naming things. He's…well… _kinda_ the king of all of the monsters down here, and he's good at his job, but the names he comes up with are very unoriginal. Some are actually okay, but only some." _Not now, we just got engaged!_ **Engaged?! **_Not_ _t_ _hat kind of engaged!_ *WHACK*  "Ow!")

The Froggit stared at the trio quizzically, it's hardened and angry-looking face softening in confusion. Naruto took the new monster in. Again, it looked a lot like a frog, but not at the same time. It's eyes pointed forwards, and were atop it's head like a pair of weird alien eyes. The entirety of the eyes were black, but the pupils were a currant red. The head itself was about the same size as it's body, and it was hard to believe that it wasn't falling over.

It's small front legs had four clawed 'toes', and it was the same for it's, bigger, hind legs. There was a secondary 'face' in the shadows - or was it just coloration? - of it's chest and body. It had a sort of evil look going, with cartoonish, triangle 'evil eyes', complete with red slits for pupils, and a spooky grin with four fangs, two big ones on top and two smaller ones on the bottom. The monster was topped with five separate spiked growths. Three on it's chest, above the shadow, and one on each side of it's head.

Naruto mentally face palmed. Sure, it wasn't exactly the opposite of scary, but really? With an entire race called 'monsters', you'd think they would look more threatening. The only thing that gave him chills about this thing was the shadowed face on it's chest. Where he came from, there were people that could break minds with a single jutsu, and this monster just seemed to stare at them.

When they were engaged, two colored hearts formed in front of them, and they were brought into a sort of colorless world. The trio were now in a sort of white box, and felt weightless, while the two kids' SOULs were in a smaller white box in front of them. Frisk's SOUL was red, and Naruto's was…violet.

Flowey quirked an eye at the color of Naruto's SOUL, but the Froggit didn't care. Possibly because it wasn't alive when the last human with a violet SOUL fell into the underground.

The other violet SOUL belonged to a human who was a stereotypical nerd. There was no better way to describe them. They had preferred to stay out of the spotlight, and tried their hardest to avoid provoking anyone. However, when they had been engaged, the human had been able to quickly take notes of patterns in the attacking monster's moves, what their personality was like, and thus, how to best get out of the fight.

Despite how much Flowey disliked watching battles, it was still amusing to him to see the human frantically jotting down everything in the midst of dodging attacks, sometimes needing to write without looking to avoid being hit. The way they had dodged at times was kinda like some kind of cartoon.

The sentient plant shook himself out of his thoughts. These kids needed to know what to do. He seriously should've taught them earlier, but to be fair, he was trying to steer them away from Toriel. If the 'caretaker' spotted them, the trio were as good as dead.

Flowey quickly began his last minute rundown of battles. "Okay, I'll tell you more when we have time, but short version first. The place we are? Some kind of arena that forms specifically for these battles. Nobody knows how, though. That second box? That's pretty much a miniature version of what we're in right now. Naruto is resembled by the violet SOUL, and Frisk by the red. Think of it like some live-action map. Whatever attacks come at your SOULs are also coming at you. Dodge 'em as they come."

The two kids nodded, and prepared themselves. A text box appeared in front of them, covering the square the SOULs were shown, and making it look like it was just below the Froggit.

 **Froggit attacks you!**

Below that, two sets of STATS showed.

 _ **Frisk LV 1 HP 20 / 20**_ _**Naruto LV 1 HP 20 / 20**_

A row of four orange 'signs' appeared below the box the three were in.

 _ **[FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]**_

Flowey spoke again. "Just concentrate on one, and you'll pop up in the box with the action to the left of the word.

Looking at one another, Naruto and Frisk grasped each other's hands. They blurred as Frisk directed them to the _**ACT**_. The child selected it, and the writing in the text box was replaced.

 **Froggit**

 _Select._

And replaced again.

 *** Check * Compliment * Threat**

Naruto tapped Frisk's shoulder, making them direct their attention to him. **Which one?** Frisk adopted a thoughtful look. _…Compliment?_

The blond boy stared at them for a moment before shrugging. Why not? For some reason, the idea of FIGHTing brought a chill up his spine.

 _Select._

 **Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was confused at the generosity in your statement.**

…

 **But we didn't say anything.**

"Don't question it, kid."

… _I…I was thinking something that could count as a compliment. Does this 'arena' read minds?_

"Maybe. Another for the mysteries of this overgrown bear cave."

Suddenly, the Froggit froze, looking behind the three before quickly hopping away.

"…oh crud."

… **you know who's behind us, don't you.**

Naruto and Frisk exchanged a tense glance, before they turned around in unison.

Right there, in all her fuzzy and tattered glory, was Toriel.

* * *

Papyrus had left not long after breakfast, having to go to training with Undyne. He didn't stall.

The tall skeleton took power seriously. To him, power dictated who was going to be under who's shoe, and who was 'worthy' of life and who was nothing better than free EXP to be harvested.

He quickly made his way to Undyne's house, ready to train, despite the feeling of reluctance in the back of his mind. Papyrus shook it off, and imagined a cage around it. It was a weakness, and he couldn't be taken as _weak_. The very word disgusted him. _Thinking_ of it made the sounds of cracking bones echo in his mind.

Shaking his skull again, he continued on his way. Just five minutes after leaving his house, the skeleton arrived at Undyne's abode.

 _(It was something that had him smirking smugly every time. There are multiple ways to gain respect in the Underground, and one of them was being able to power walk. The faster and less ridiculous you looked, the better, and Papyrus was the best there was. It was one of the few, lighter aspects of the world of monsters.)_

The building looked like it was the head of a massive monster. One half was pitch black, with small shines of red showing that there were separate scales. The other was the exact opposite: a ruby red with black outlining the scales, some of the scales being a lighter, rose red. The 'eyes' were simple, four paned glass windows, and 'teeth' that somehow worked as a door, with the golden 'lips' being a doorframe. Nobody questioned where the 'teeth' went when the door opened. Undyne herself didn't know.

MOVING ON.

For some odd reason, the house came with a tail that swung around the left to be seen. The tip had a spiked mace, with the ball being, surprise, red! …Oh, and the spikes on it were gold. Finally, the line of curved spikes on top of the main building. The foremost one was the same brighter shade of red that some of the red scales were, and the rest were black.

Papyrus walked up to the door, and banged against the fangs thrice. The door opened, and the skeleton with edgy issues took that as his invitation, and ducked on his way in.

A spear flew over him not a moment later, impaling itself on a far wall. He was then yanked into a fight, with none other than Undyne against him.

"Alright punk, you know the rules. No holds barred, no showing off, go to incapacitate. No killing, since if we end up doing so, the guard may end up with one less elite. That, and if a human falls down here we gotta get them to the king with their SOUL intact. All forms of combat are acceptable, be it magic in The Arena or physical melee. Finally, no items, and use the environment to your advantage." Undyne then added, "As always," with a roll of her eyes.

"START!"

The two lunged at each other, and Papyrus immediately made to hit Undyne at the small of her back. The slightest hesitation later, he carried through with the attack, managing to hit her despite the almost unnoticeable, split second indecision.

Undyne noticed it anyways.

* * *

Two hours of constant fighting later, Undyne decided they had trained enough for the day. She told Papyrus to work on his ATTK by training with one of the more durable dummies of her backyard. Meanwhile, the captain of the Royal Guard made her way to Snowdin.

Eight minutes of travel later led to Undyne swinging the front door of the skeletons' home calling, "SANS! EXPLAIN!"

Upstairs, the shorter skeleton jerked his sockets away from his forearms as he swung his skull to look at his door. A chill ran down his spine. Somehow, he _knew_ something big would result from this conversation. He summed up his thoughts of this in one word.

"…f*ck."


	6. Draft and Announcement

**Down below is my first attempt at this chapter, followed by my attempt to fix everything. I can't figure out how to put everything back into place, so I'll just make an ask blog.**

 **All my stories were written as I came up with them. I have some bits DEFINITELY planned, but others, I'm flailing for a foot hold. I've got the skeleton's background, how Kurama comes into play, and how some characters will be** _ **[Read: one]**_ **, but for the most part, I'm stuck. I work best when confronted with a question, and given a suggestion to get my imagination and mind rolling.**

 **Now that's out of the way, here we go.**

 _ **[Me criticizing myself]**_

 **Oh, and just skip to the end of this chapter if you want to get it over with.**

 **~~~~(v Below is where I tried to fix the story. v)~~~~**

 **Hi. As you can see, I'm re-writing ATTK & DEF: 2 Halves of a Whole. Why?**

 **Because I wrote myself into a bottomless pit.**

 **It's not that hopeless, but I can't plan for s***. So, I don't know how to really continue. I've got some bits, such as a transformation I REALLY want to write in, and how some encounters will go over. (Read: Every Boss monster) Other than that? Nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada. As such, before writing this version out, I'm going to actually** _ **plan**_ **before I create the more detailed story. Along with that, I'm going to get some help from some of my friends. Why? I noticed that I tend to force out every detail I've got figured out into the story. Example? The whole 'dimensional rift' and the dimensions matching up in time and space biz.**

 **You don't really look into some imaginary camera or think of huge moments in your backstory, some of which you shouldn't even really** _ **know**_ **, at random times. At least, I don't think you do.**

 **I think I 'said' too much, since my point was fairly simple and I drew it out so much. *sweatdrop***

 **Anywho, here's my original draft of the next chapter, followed by my own way of yanking this train wreck back onto the track, glossing the wheels in the meantime.** _ **[I have no idea what I was trying to say there]**_

 **~~~~ oooh boy, here we go ~~~~** _ **[oh, like you were any better] ~~~~**_

 **This chapter is not going to move to Sans, and will stay with Naruto, Frisk, Flowey, and Toriel in the Ruins.**

 **One other thing. Actually, three. Which will be at the end of the chapter, since it's A LOT. By a lot, I mean it's me actually being polite and not antisocial by finally replying to the reviews I got.**

 **Oh, and if I get a character 'wrong', or at least, they don't follow the main head canon personality, it's either because I portray them differently, I'm making them act a certain way for the plot, I'm having them act based on how others make them out to be, or because I know jack s*** about their given personality. For example, the skele-bros are based off of how others portray them, and the puzzle cube scene is mostly from a comic I saw. Unfortunately, I don't know who made the comic, and I forget the user that portrayed Sans the way I'm trying to. BUT I'm trying to have UF Papyrus act the way on Instagram has him act. Even though I can be pretty rude (read: very), it's harder to force it. A lot harder.**

 **ON TO THE STORY.**

 **Oh, and text guide.**

 **Naruto signing** _Frisk signing_ "Regular speaking" "Naruto speaking" _'Thinking to self'_ _**"Naruto's 'sister' speaking"**_ _ **[I keep confusing myself]**_

 **A &D:2HW Ch 6 - **

The three stood in place, frozen with fear as the bloodshot eyes of Toriel looked them over. Naruto and Frisk could see what Flowey meant by her being insane. She played the part _very_ well.

Her fur was matted, and her regal-looking robes torn. Her yellowed eyes were wide, bagged, and accompanied with an unsettling smile that gave her a desperate look. Her long ears hung limp on her shoulders, and, to their discomfort, she kept flexing her clawed fingers.

"Hello, children."

The two humans flinched almost unnoticeably at the sound of the shaky, yet motherly tone of the monster's voice. (Frisk was pretty sure they heard Flowey whimper) Despite his slowly growing fear, Naruto's hands shakily signed.

 **That doesn't sound creepy at all.**

Frisk let out a tiny laugh, the comment having calmed her down just a bit, and Toriel's grin shrunk a slight bit. She didn't know what the movements of Naruto's hands meant, but they were vaguely familiar…

She shook it off (although, it looked more like a small spasm of the head to the two humans and talking plant), and grinned wider. She quickly strode forward, and grasped Frisk and Naruto by the wrists.

Unprepared for the sudden hold, the two could do nothing as the caretaker of the ruins brought them along to the next room.

The entire floor was covered in spikes. Wait, no. Scratch that. The floor WAS spikes. A ridiculous amount of large, shining, and very pointy spikes. The only place without spikes was right against the walls, where trenches of water resided. Considering the fact that Naruto and Frisk didn't know what could be in the waters, attempting to wade through it was a no-no. Plus, Toriel was still holding their wrists tightly.

And then the bipedal goat started walking towards the spikes.

Naruto tried digging his heels into the floor, and Frisk…was… calmly walking behind Toriel.

' _You're kidding me!'_

" _ **Unfortunately, they're not kidding. They are truly calm about the situation."**_

' _And where have you been?'_

"…"

'… _you were asleep, weren't you.'_

"… _ **maybe."**_

The blond sighed audibly, earning a questioning glance from Flowey, before reluctantly following the tall monster's lead. Something about how Frisk acted was strange.

The entire time they had been here, Frisk had done what was needed to pass the puzzles without pausing or second-guessing themselves.

 _[1]_

' _Okay,'_ Naruto thought. _'I'm done. Completely done. Screw the Underground. Screw it all. Screw this world, and it's f***ing monsters. F*** it. I'm singing what little remains of my sanity away.'_

" _ **N-naruto no!"**_

' _Naruto yes! I'm here in the Underground apparently, and I might go crazy with all this random crap I've witnessed thus far! You will hear my amazing singing and you will like it!'_

" _ **It's not your singing I fear, it's the d*mn song you keep singing on repeat."**_

' _And just what is wrong with my song!?'_

"… _ **pink…**_ _fluffy unicorns…_ dancing on rainbows _._ _ **…are you sure that you weren't on a sugar rush when you came up with that thing?"**_

' _True, it's pretty bad.'_

" _ **Oh, thank Ka-"**_

' _Orange is a better color than pink, and maybe the 'fluffy' can be 'spiky'! Oh! And they should be eating Top Ramen! And I'll keep the unicorns!'_

"… _ **you have GOT to be-"**_

' _ORANGE SPIKY UNICORNS EATING TOP RAMEN! ORANGE SPIKY UNICORNS EATING TOP RAMEN! ORA-'_

" _ **FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI STOP BEFORE I RIP MY EARS OFF!"**_

' _FEEL MY MENTAL PAIN!'_

" _ **WHY?!'**_

' _BECAUSE YOU'RE THE REASON I'M IN THIS WORLD THAT MAKES NO SENSE IN THE FIRST PLACE!'_

 _ **[…yeah, i don't know XD]**_

Let's back up a bit. After leading them through the spike puzzle, Toriel had made Naruto, Frisk, and Flowey cross a massive hall that had pretty much no point whatsoever in a test for 'independence'. After maybe a minute of constant walking _(the three could swear they heard some sort of serious music in the backs of their minds, but who knows)_ , they reached the end.

Nothing was there, except for a painfully obvious pillar against the wall. Naruto had paused, looking at the column of marble suspiciously while Frisk continued on unwaveringly. Naruto had hesitantly followed. When they arrived to be in front of the pillar, Toriel had walked out from behind it, and told them how the whole thing was supposed to be a test on independence.

She then decided it was a good idea to leave them alone as she went to do something. Well, at lease she gave them a cell phone so they could keep in touch. Although, it was more like a telephone with a much bigger battery life.

Not even a minute after she left, the three had made to leave the room.

As soon as they walked into the next room, Toriel had called, and had asked if they left the room. Without giving them a chance to reply, (which they couldn't do in the first place, due to the humans being _mute_ ) she told them that the puzzles and inhabitants of the ruins being too dangerous to encounter alone.

Naruto blinked at the receiver as Toriel hung up the other end. **Does she not know that we don't talk?**

 _She probably assumes we just don't want to._

… _**[well, since Frisk could laugh, I guess that makes them both voluntary mutes…great idea, me. Say Frisk is mute, and have them be more of a voluntary mute.]**_

 **How are we going to talk to her then?**

 _I don't know._

"If I may," Flowey said. "I can…say what you two are signing. I'll be like a sort of translator for you."

 **Are you sure?**

"Yeah. I've been around for a while. I know just about all the languages. But- uhm…I gotta ask you two something. Ever heard of speech boxes?"

When the two humans of the trio shook their heads, Flowey sighed. _[2]_

 _ **[because of the narrator character studies I've read, scratch speech boxes. …maybe. MORE IDEAS, CRUD]**_

 **Small explanations for some things that may be confusing.**

 _[1]_ **Frisk has done a LOT of runs. As such, they know how to handle things. Naruto hasn't been there for any of them until now. This is the very first run that he's on. (And a lot changes due to this. Naruto is VERY unpredictable, and his mere presence is like the first in a big chain reaction. To clarify, Papyrus' dream was just one of possibly many changes.)**

 _[2]_ **While Frisk has been through so many resets, they never got this explanation. They know of the speech boxes, but it's never really been explained. The only reason why Flowey brought it up in this reset specifically is another result of Naruto being there.**

 **First up, KorinaDragonClaw. Thanks for bringing up the sign language problem. Sorry for not typing that up earlier XD. Hope the new format is easier to follow.**

 **Celeste-Ominous, thanks for your advice! In the first chapter, just to clear it up, doesn't really take a viewpoint where the 'viewer' could get all the emotions and thoughts going through the skeletons' minds. Papyrus was having a dream, brought to him by somebody currently unknown. The events of the dream, while having been memory, happened a long time ago. Papyrus was only a babybones at the time, maybe 6 years old. Young, yes, and at the time I'm having Sans still be the big brother, being maybe 6 or 7 years older. Now, Sans is maybe 24 or 25, leaving Papyrus at 18 years. Add all those years with the 'fact' that the third 'mystery' monster was 'erased' from existence, including 'all' memories of him, makes Papyrus' memories of that time blurred at best. Plus, our dream giver can only do so much. Having to feel the full emotions of two, maybe three monsters at once is too much.**

 **A.K.A., the excuse I have for my not very good writing skills/poor planning abilities XD. Hey, at least it sounds very possible! Yeah, in reality, I didn't think that scene through. All it was for was a simple, obscure background. Something that would make people question what was really happening. I probably ruined that for readers in the second chapter tho. *sweatdrop* And while I just came up with the ages of Sans and Papyrus, I haven't done so for the others.**

 **To make the time difference make sense (because 10 years exactly doesn't make a 6 year old 18), I'm making the correlation be 6 years in (my vers. of) the Underfell universe for every 5 in the Naruto-verse. I still don't really know the assumed time period of the Naruto verse. I don't think it's very necessary that I do, but *shrug*. And by 'time period', I mean how long the Tailed Beasts have existed. I** _ **used**_ **to be a diehard Naruto fan, but not to the point that I knew every little detail, and, to me, Naruto ended with the fourth war and the little epilogue. I am NOT going to factor in any more drama than I can handle….hopefully.**

 **Finally, all I know about food headcanons for Underfell is that UF Sans loves mustard like UT Sans does ketchup.**

 **And then, guest 'SabreCommander'! Thanks for your tips! I'll try my best to implement them, but I'm still fairly new to writing. My first two stories are cringeworthy at best, and while it's been a few months, I can only improve so much. My stories are mainly plot bunnies that popped into existence, like the thought of how reincarnation could effect Ben in my other In Progress story. I just** _ **chose**_ **to have Naruto be the one reincarnated. Any plot holes I have are filled in as best as I can with more ideas that come to mind. (and damn, you gotta get an account and write stuff, that was awesome.)**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading, and have a nice day! ~Wulfie**

 **~~~~ IT'S OVER YAYYYYYY ~~~~ (now on to actual PLOT) ~~~~ Let's begin ~~~~** _ **[Let's not]**_

Ink shook his head, sighing as he watched everything fall to pieces. He had to fix this, but how can he go about it without being seen? (yeah, no the fact that he should stay hidden was from the note Error just sent him via thrown slipper. _Hey, don't you dare go into that universe! It's supposed to be MY job to destroy them!_ …well at least he knew his presence would probably corrupt the code even more.)

He mentally listed off all the glitches involving this universe. The characters were inconsistent, personalities were warped, and some things didn't _fit_ properly. (Sans deciding right off the bat to tell Papyrus about his split soul problem, among other things.) The very code of this world seemed to _force_ itself along, making coincidences so the timeline would continue.

Basically, Ink was watching a train wreck occur in slow motion.

He blinked. Nearby was another universe, very similar to the one he had just looked away from. Absentmindedly, he wrote a note for himself so he may remember where it was, and what problem it had. (Notes were the perfect way to keep him on track! Why didn't he think of this sooner!? **[Nah, he didn't think of it, Error just brought up the fact that notes existed and Ink got curious.]** _ **[This still wasn't going smoothly, so I decided on the ask blog.]**_ )

 _ **Well, because everything is slowly falling to pieces as I create more and more plot holes, I made the ask blog before posting this chapter. It's wulfsstories on tumblr. Sorry, but I just can't really fix this, less things are making sense, and I work better when asked something. *shrug* It gets my mind running.**_


	7. Ask(s): Round 1

_Okay, no asks on this blog ( wulfsstories on Tumblr.c o m_ _ **[cause apparently ffn deletes any website you type into a story but not your bio]**_ _) yet, but I've decided on a compromise. I'll answer five asks/a month's worth of asks here, and post them as an update on their stories on ff.n._

 _ **[edit: I'll try updating weekly. So either five asks, or a week's worth of asks on either the blog or this fic, and I'll post all the new asks and answers here as a new chapter. (also: why am I getting more story followers AFTER I announce in my most recent chapter that I won't be actually writing out the story and would instead tell it in asks? …i'll see if I can actually write this story out neatly once I get everything figured out.)]**_

Now, to the ask. Fallen-Ryu sent in this review:

 _ **hmmmm why not have menma as sort of naruto's "DARK" personality that comes out in boss fights or when Naruto is in danger of dying? (less then half health)…aka Naruto has…a split personality issue.**_

 _ **mostly due to the curropted code forcing menma into existence as a sort of being like chara is to frisk in the original verse, but menma is really Naruto himself…so theres that difference…not to mention since hes LV 1, hes just going to knock the monsters out, not kill them-though maiming may be in their future. plus I wonder…what if menma could use a Gaster-Blaster though he can only do it as a ATTACK each turn? (around 5 damage a LV…not much for later on but hey since each boss fight menma could get stronger, as a result jump from lv to lv, until he becomes LV 20 and perfectly willing to pull a Looking for Group Richard and destroy a entire monster village while singing some messed up tune! what can I say I'm a fan of the undead warlock.) also with frisk being in the underground for a long time…heh, I just got a crazy idea of frisk trying to teach Naruto how to flirt…and well…awkwardness happens…think like pappy from undertale that gets the wrong idea…so yeah…plutonic friendship thing going on?**_

This story follows a pacifist storyline. Naruto _despises_ fighting. He's got no reasons to fight these monsters. I like the idea of having Menma in this universe though…

How's this? Menma was formed as Naruto's mental shield. When Naruto falls into the underground, Menma absorbs a little bit of Chara. A piece of them that was discarded or was left behind, and gained their knowledge in reading STATS and such.

Gaster Blasters are only Sans's attack specifically, although I guess Menma could have access to an attack similar to a Bijudama… Sorry, but I haven't really heard of this "undead warlock" ㈳7

….yes. frisk spamming flirts at Naruto, with Naruto being so confused but amused at the same time. Naruto asking Frisk why they flirts so much. Frisk telling how the reactions are always amusing. Naruto flirting once and being _hooked_. Frisk teaching Naruto all the pickup lines they can tink of. The two bouncing ideas off of each other and coming up with MANY MORE FLIRTS. Naruto making it back to his world for training and such and flirting with every hater there is. The villagers being so confused while Sarutobi is laughing his smoke-ridden lungs out.


End file.
